Lesser Evil
by FMASTA9
Summary: Super Street Fighter 4 fict featuring Juri and Akuma in an epic tale of Street Fighting! Chapter fict by FMASTA9.
1. Chapter 1:Evil has it's days

**Author's Notes: **I'm guessing this might be the first Super Street Fighter 4 fan fict any one has made. This chapter fict depicts Juri Han, a new character to the series and one of my favorites, in a post SSF4 event involving interactions with Akuma (Gouki for Japan), my all time favorite character, and a tale of epic proportions. so enjoy, the possible first Super Street Fighter 4 fan fict ever by FMASTA9, Lesser Evil! Chapters will be updated at varied pace so keep your eyes on this one, you won't want to miss a moment of the epic action that is Street Fighter! FMASTA9, out. ]:3

**

* * *

**

Lesser Evil

* * *

It had been three whole days since Juri became the leader of S.I.N. after destroying Seth, and she was already under attack. Explosions were detected in all six reactors and every defense unit was eliminated as soon as it

was sent out. Juri was ticked. For her plans to be interfered with in such a short amount of time after they were formed when she became leader infuriated her. She was estimating a force of three special ops (the usual

Guile, Cammy, Chun-li) to an army of at least two hundred, anything out of that range would be ridiculous, even for the special task forces. Juri got up from her throne and walked up to the huge computer screen that

flashed with maps, information, and warnings. "Computer! Locate source of nuisance," Juri yelled at the screen, staring at it in anger for what it displayed. The screen blinked and shifted several times, coming to a stop at a

red circle on the layout of the base. "Hall B2, your room." "What!" Juri freaked at the declaration of intruders in her personal quarters. To have special investigators going through her underwear was a thought she twitched

at. The whole place rumbled again. "Hall B2 and Master Juri's personal quarters…destroyed." Juri screamed, clutching her hair, falling to her knees, and shaking her head in rage. "Why the hell would a special task force

destroy the leader of their enemy organization's room? It makes no sense!" "Cafeteria and hall C6, destroyed." "GAAAH!" Juri got up and smashed a nearby console with her foot. "Armory and hall D2, destroyed." "This place

is going to hell pretty freakin' fast! I guess I have no choice but to get involved and save what's left of my base since no one else will!" Juri got up and walked out the door, tossing a grenade behind her and blowing up the

info center, just in case. "Info cen-terrrrrrrrrrrr…destroyeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddd," the computer generated voice faded as several more explosions sounded, fire bursting from the door. Juri continued down the hall and into the

elevator. The elevator ride lasted twenty minutes, the rumbles occurring near constantly, and the alarms sounding off with their annoying tones gave her a headache. "Note to self, shorter elevators, new, less annoying

alarms, and more fortified 'hidden' bases!" Juri clicked her earpiece, which beeped in response before she took it off, crushed it, and tossed it before it ignited in a small insignificant explosion. As she continued to walk down

the corridor, the rumbles became more violent and intense, which Juri guessed was due to her being closer to the source of her base's destruction. She smiled as she entered the key code to the door and walked inside to the

destroyed 'secret' spy plane hangar. Amongst the wreckage of the high tech planes and bodies of her henchmen stood one man. He wore a pitch-black gi, a blood red symbol shined on the back that mimicked his hair color.

His fists were wrapped in ropes and bloody prayer beads surrounded his neck. He came across as a nightmare. "You have got to be kidding me! One guy is responsible for all this damage? How is this possible," Juri stood there

in shock at the sight of the intruder, unmoving in his presence. "I'm guessing you're the one," his voice resembled a demon, which made Juri sweat in fear, "who killed Seth and defeated Bison. Are you as strong as you are

claimed to be, or are you just another weak child that got lucky?" Juri took offense to that. She worked hard for her title and was not ready to be called weak by a man who was likely weaker than Bison 'and' Seth. Juri

considered this a cake walk, the stranger being all talk and show and not having any power at all, just a lot of explosives and hidden weapons so as to cause so much destruction. "Tch, don't think me so weak that you'll

actually escape with your life. I'll obliterate you without even breaking a sweat!" He turned to face her, and death stared Juri in the face. The pure red eyes of the devil pierced her wicked soul, making it look insignificant in

comparison to his evil. Juri nervously swallowed and began a defensive stance, a hint of pure fear in her expression now. "Now, prove that you are strong…ATTACK!" In a nervous rush, Juri screamed, her Feng Shui Engine's

systems burst to life in her left eye as she leapt into the air, pulling off several midair twists and turns in her desperate attack on her enemy. Her foot was but a few inches from his face when, in an instant, Juri slammed to

the ground, the force of wind crushing the life out of her. The wind was as ominous as the man himself, and she felt she wouldn't last much longer if the pressure were kept up for another estimated 2 minutes. The force

subsided, and Juri gasped for air, coughing on the ground before his sandaled feet. Juri looked up and gasped in awe. The man didn't even move! "How is…that…possible," Juri shuddered, struggling to accept what just

happened. "As I thought, just a kid that got lucky." He raised his arm, growling lowly as purple flames gathered to his palm. The shape of a ball formed in his hand out of the flames and hovered inches from it. He swung back

his arm and launched his open fist past Juri's face and over her shoulder, sending the ball of fire into the nearby wall, causing an explosion that shook the room. Juri's eyes had not left his as she knelt there, breathing heavily

out of fear for her life. When the smoke cleared, the hole in the wall was far greater than the size of the ball he launched, the wall having literally disappeared and rubble being all that remained. Never had she seen such

divine power, the presence of which filed her with pain, pain of weakness. "This is true power…although, that was just a small demonstration." Juri gasped at his words. That huge attack was a small demonstration? She

struggled to comprehend what would happen if he actually tried, and it filled her with so much disbelief at the sight of that man, thinking this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't. "Train, grow stronger, than try

again, maybe you'll actually hit me next time." He began to walk away to the opposite hole in the wall from the one he just made. "W-wait!" He stopped. "Who…are you?" Juri awaited his answer, wondering just who this

powerful man truly was. "I…am Akuma! The demon whose power is feared by both heaven and earth! Whose presence crushes the spirits of those too weak to face me in battle! I am the murderer that seeks those with

power and shows them that 'I' am the strongest fighter in this world…and the next!" Silence enveloped the hangar, his demonic presence engulfing the room like an evil fog as he spoke, making him seem all the more

demonic and merciless, an effect that worked on Juri who was frozen in fear. He turned to leave again, but Juri spoke up once more, "Then may I ask a request?" "What?" "Take me with you…and train me in your fighting

style!" To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2:Baby steps and Childs play

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 2 is here! The continuation of this epic tale of Juri's encounter with Akuma. (Super Street Fighter 4 fans, do not kill me for I mention a move in here of Juri's that I'm only guessing is correctly titled, if it is, lucky me, if it's not, hadouken me later, I don't care.) So enjoy, chapter 2 of, Lesser Evil! **

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Take me with you, and train me in your fighting style!" Akuma glared at her, growling like a beast, his eyes and teeth expressing his rage. "Is this a trick? You expect 'me' to teach 'you the ways of my fighting style? The

thought is absurd." He began to walk out again. Juri, admitting defeat, began to cry from her right eye. She sobbed on the floor, realizing her goals were impossible to accomplish. With such grief and humiliation from her

defeat, she found no solitude in continuing her affiliation with S.I.N. She decided right then and there that she would activate the self-destruct sequence and blow up the remains of this base…with herself still inside. Without

power, her goals, her life's dream, would never be realized, which meant she no longer had the will to live. "Are you coming?" Juri snapped up at what she just heard. Akuma stared at her from behind his back, awaiting her

answer. "Y-yes!" Juri smiled and ran to Akuma, the tears falling out of her eyes, and stopped next to him. She almost fell, Akuma grabbing her collar to save her from falling to her death. Juri had forgotten this base was an

airbase, and just got saved from jumping out the hangar door into the unknown below. It brought thoughts to Juri's head as to how Akuma got up here. "Thanks," Juri expressed her gratitude as Akuma placed her on the

ground next to him. "You are a reckless one, just what I expected from a child," was his reply. "So, how are we getting out of here?" "The same way I got in." "And that would be-huh?" Akuma grabbed her collar again and

tucked Juri under his arm, bending his knees whilst emitting a low, escalating growl. "Wait, what are you-" Akuma leapt out of the hangar bay door, soaring through the clouds in a free fall at what felt like the speed of a

comet. Juri screamed, astounded at this… mad man, and his equally crazy idea for leaving a 'heli-carrier' of all things. She continued to scream as the earth appeared beneath their feet…and was getting closer, fast. Akuma

growled through his nose and impacted the ground, shattering it's foundation and creating a huge dust cloud, an equally huge crater emerging from said cloud. Akuma walked out of the crater, Juri still screaming under his

arm. He tossed her to the ground, Juri landing on her butt with a thud. Then she realized…she was on the ground! She stood up, breathing heavily and glaring at the tall demon before her. "ARE YOU NUTS? YOU COULD

HAVE KILLED US!" "THEN YOU WOULD DIE IN DIVINE GRACE!" "JUMPING OUT OF A HELICARRIER DOES NOT FALL UNDER DIVINE GRACE, IT FALLS UNDER SUICIDE!" "CALL IT WHATEVER YOU WANT, BE THANKFUL

YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" "BARELY! HOW YOU LIVED AFTER THAT IS BEYOND EXPLANATION!" "POWER DOES NOT NEED TO BE EXPLAINED, ONLY DEMONSTRATED!" "THAT ONE NEEDS TO BE EXPLAINED BECAUSE IT IS

INHUMANLY POSSIBLE TO SURVIVE THAT FALL FROM THAT HEIGHT WITHOUT SERIOUS INJURY OR DEA-" "FOOL! YOU FORGET WHOM YOU ARE TALKING TOO! I AM AKUMA, DEMON WHO'S POWER-" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT

DEMON OF HEAVEN AND EARTH BULLSHIT, IT'S ALL…BULLSH-" Akuma roared, summoning the wind from before and sending Juri to the ground once again, gravity seemingly body slamming her. It was stronger than the

last, but was cut short, as it had served its purpose. The argument, as far as Juri was concerned, was over. "NEVER…doubt my powers as that of a demon! I will prove you wrong…every time." Juri struggled to her feet as he

spoke and stood before him, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She looked around, noticing they had landed amidst a plain, surrounded by woods, situated on a mountain region. "So what now 'demon', are we lost?" "No, this

shall be our training spot." "Don't you have a house?" "The earth…is my home." "Great." "Have you any more need for that place," Akuma questioned her, pointing at the floating heli-carrier. "No, why-huh?" His hands flat

and placed together, Akuma gathered purple fire into a ball, only this time, it was bigger and had an even more ominous feel to it. "Hadou-KEN!" He threw his hands forward and launched the ball into the air, the ball aimed

straight for the heli-carrier. The ball got smaller as it got further away, and eventually disappeared from sight for a matter of a second before causing an explosion that engulfed the entire airborne base. The explosion being so

great, few pieces of debris fell from the smoky cloud in the sky where the base had once been. Juri fell to her knees at the sight, believing this to be a warped dream or a twisted nightmare. None of this was possible, not for

any human being. She realized then that that man was not a human at all, but a true, cold-blooded demon from Hell. "Lesson 1, now get to work." Juri just stared at him as he walked over to a nearby rock and sat down on

it in a meditative-esque position. Akuma closed his eyes for a matter of five minutes before he opened them again when he noticed Juri was not moving, only staring at the sky where the heli-carrier was and back at him in a

repeated back and forth motion. "Is there a problem?" "What, you want ME to do THAT? Are you INSANE? I can't do THAT!" "Then what can you do?" Juri scowled, getting to her feet and glaring at him. "You really want to

see what I can do? Fine, just don't blame me when I accidentally kill you!" Akuma just stared at her, looking ever so impatient in waiting for her to start her attack already. "Activate, Feng Shui Engine!" With that, Juri's left

eye began to glow with a violet light. "Take this!" Juri leapt into the air and swung her legs, sending faded purple projectiles at him. Akuma responded by raising a single hand and swatting them away as if they were flies. Juri

landed in a squat a few feet in front of the rock Akuma was perched upon and leapt again towards him. "FUHARENJIN!" Purple fire engulfed her feet as Juri began to cart wheel in midair and came about 2 feet to Akuma's

body before he grabbed her leg with the very hand he used to swat away her projectiles. Juri gasped at the sight of her attack failing as well as the position she was in. Akuma gripped her leg and held her upside down

suspended in the air, her surprised face mere inches from his stern face. "Do you know why you assume you can't do it? It's because you rely to much in your playful attitude and said natural skill, as well as…" He raised his

free hand to her eye and pressed on it with his thumb, causing Juri to scream in pain. "…this eye of yours!" "NO, PLEASE, I NEED IT! IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT TO REMIND MYSELF OF MY GOALS!" Akuma released her, Juri falling

to the ground, both hands on her eye, sobbing lightly. "You're lucky I showed mercy, now do not fail me, use your eye as motivation. Train!"


	3. Chapter 3:Master and Student

**Author's Notes: **Behold, Chapter 3 of Lesser Evil. You have been forewarned for some naughty language, but regardless enjoy the continuation of...Lesser Evil.**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

She threw her hands out, producing nothing yet again, marking her 376th try in the past 5 hours another failure. Juri was getting nowhere with this 'hadouken', and she doubted she'd be any farther in the next week then

she was right now. She was wasting her time, something she never liked to do. Akuma just sat on his rock, not having moved or said a single word since she started 5 hours ago. Juri just wanted to reorganize S.I.N. and flee

this demon so she may continue in the pursuit of her goals, with or without this demonic power. She would use her cunning to pull off an amateur, yet effective escape tactic and call for a force to retrieve her from this place.

Juri stood up straight, sighed, and proceeded to walk over to her 'master' for the past 5 hours. When she stood before his motionless form, she knocked on his rock-hard forehead. "Hey, are you sleeping?" Akuma opened one

crimson eye that stared at her in utter annoyance for being disturbed. "What is it now?" "I have to use the little girl's room." "…hm?" "I have to pee!" Juri yelled at Akuma for his apparent lack of knowledge for slang. "Why

are you asking me? Go in the woods." "Fine," which was surprising, Juri being a girl and not caring about going in the woods, "I just figured you'd get pissed off if I stopped to do something human." Akuma growled as his eye

shut and his arms crossed. Juri walked past him and into the woods, looking back to see if he was watching, not for the reason of perverseness, but because she wanted to assure her escape without him stopping her. "Ha,

for someone so powerful, he isn't very smart!" Juri smiled eerily as she began to walk through the woods. But before she even started walking, she ran into something hard, sending her to the ground on her butt. Rubbing

her throbbing forehead, Juri opened an eye to see what she blindly ran into. What she saw made her gasp in fear. Akuma stood before her, glaring at her in apparent anger, his arms crossed in an impatient stance as if he

was awaiting an explanation from her. Juri looked back to the rock and gasped again when she noticed no one was on it. "How did you, when did you…hey, do you mind? Can't a girl pee in peace?" Juri doing her best to

maintain her ground in this already inevitable heated conversation. "You could have went behind any tree surrounding the area, so why are you in the middle of the woods?" Akuma stated the obvious, making Juri nervous

as to whether he discovered her plan so quickly, or was just naturally suspicious of her. "I didn't want you peaking!" "Why would I peak? I don't care." "Because you're a guy, and are therefore naturally mistrusted when it

comes to girls and the bathroom." "I am a demon, such matters have no relevance to fighting, therefore, I don't care." "Suuuure." Juri put on her best 'are you for real' face, crossing her arms to mimic/mock her 'master'.

Akuma raised an eyebrow at her attitude, Juri raising her eyebrow to further her antics. "Don't consider me a fool, I know you are trying to escape." Juri was taken aback by this, but quickly recovered, returning to her

mocking smirk. "You read people well, 'demon', I might have gotten away if I hadn't woke you up first." "I still would have caught you. To give up so quick…only shows me how weak and pathetic you truly are." Juri scowled

at him for being referred to as weak for the third time today. "If you wish to leave and remain a shameful child, then I won't stop you." Akuma closed his eyes and walked to the side, Juri surprised at his willing to let her

leave. "Although, I'm guessing you know by experience that me and Bison are not so different when it comes to level of power. At your current level, I'm surprised you managed to beat him at all, given he was taking your

fight seriously." "I know he was! My blocking leg felt all of his psycho power flowing through his fists! There was no way he wasn't fighting me at full strength-" "Maybe that's what he wants you to think. That he was fighting

at full strength and that you fought evenly with him was probably to provoke the idea so when the next time you fought, he would surprise you with his true strength, get the upper hand, and end up killing you." "You don't

know that for sure, how could you?" "In case you've forgotten, I have yet to take you seriously since our first encounter. If I had, you wouldn't be here to question these truths right now." Juri was taken aback by Akuma's

words and how they made perfect sense. The whole fight, Bison smiled, and Juri felt somewhere in her heart it wasn't because she was fighting on equal terms with him, but because he knew she thought she was. The

realization crushed her mind and heavied her heart. Was she so weak? "How…tell me how to get stronger, so strong that opponents like you and Bison can fight me seriously?" "Train! Let me teach you how to unlock your

inner potential, and fight with equal power to that of your opponent! FIGHT TO WIN! FIGHT TO DESTROY! FIGHT…TO KILL!" "YES, MY MASTER!" Juri surprised herself as her body automatically bowed to Akuma, immediately

approving his newly stated master status. She smiled, figuring her body had the right idea. She would have to respect him a little more so he can teach her without destroying her out of rage for her incompetence…just a

little. "Master Akuma, I thank you for teaching me." "Thank me when this is over and Bison is dead…for good." "Yes sir," Juri stood up and smiled at him, and she swore on her left eye that she might have seen a smirk form

on Akuma's face, a thought she'd cherish for a while afterward. "So, master, when does training truly begin?" "When the sun rises next. For now, we rest." "Tomorrow? You want 'me to sleep 'outside'? On the 'ground'?

What about food? What if it rains? What if it-" "Stop complaining! Your training begins now, but you don't truly start until the morning." "Huh?" "This training will put you through Hell and back, but when you return, you

will be nearly as strong as me. What I'm saying is that you must endure the hardships of survival, and build your power to last without fatigue…for starters." "'For starters'? You mean this is just a bonus? To fight longer

without fatiguing myself? That's stu-" "Part of your training, now let's get some rest. You have a rough day ahead of you." Juri scowled, believing this 'training' to be the most ridiculous thing she's ever done to get more

powerful (not counting the Bowflex© and energy drink method she tried years ago). They returned to the crater spot, Akuma fire balling a log to start a fire for her to stay warm. He sat down and sighed, Juri lying on the

ground on the opposite side of the fire. "You know something kid, I never got your name." She smiled at him. "My name's Juri, Juri Han."


End file.
